


A Pledge of Love

by Chelseadaggz



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseadaggz/pseuds/Chelseadaggz
Summary: A little Sabrina & Hilda moment set a few months after Edward Spellman's death.
Relationships: Hilda Spellman & Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	A Pledge of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after watching the flashback in which Sabrina arrives at the Spellman house and I just wanted to explore what it could be. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read, liked and commented on my previous story. It means a lot, particularly because it's my first venture into writing for the CAOS family. 
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoy this one and if you'd like to read more :)

She couldn’t sleep. 

This wasn’t unusual, not since the accident. Usually, she’d take herself down to the kitchen and brew a pot of tea, sprinkling a pinch of belladonna in the mix to help calm her mind but tonight she knew no such comfort would come. 

Six months. It had been six months since they’d lost Edward and Diana. Almost six months to the day since their dear Sabrina had come to be with them and Hilda’s heart ached every time she heard that little cry. As though she too were grieving for the parents she’d never truly know. 

Glancing to the bed beside her, Hilda listened carefully for a moment to the sound of Zelda’s soft snores. How she wished she could sleep so deeply. But her sister’s emotions weren’t as close to the surface as Hilda’s were. Not so readily available despite the deep grief Hilda knew Zelda felt. She could count on one hand the amount of times she’d seen her older sister truly break down and none had been in the last six months. 

_ “We need to remain strong,”  _ Zelda had instructed over dinner that fateful evening, when it felt as though the world was crashing in on them,  _ “we are Spellmans and our duty now is to that sleeping babe. She will know where she came from and she will understand the power of our lineage.”  _ And that had been the last Zelda had said on the matter. 

Hilda understood why. Her sister had always been the same, choosing to focus on the present rather than the past, the facts rather than emotion. That was just how she was built. But Hilda was not. She needed to speak of it, to say the words aloud, to release them into the world and feel them leave her body. 

She waited a moment longer, ensuring her sister was in fact sleeping as soundly as she believed, before she carefully lifted her blanket and climbed down from her bed as quietly as possible - not an easy feat when the bloody thing was so high up from the ground. 

Slipping her feet into her slippers, she padded as quietly and as swiftly as she could from the room - if Zelda were to wake up, to catch on to what she was doing, she’d be ridiculed for being too soft, too emotionally strung - closing the door gently behind her and exhaling a steadying breath. The lump in her throat that she had been unable to swallow down for most of the day grew in size at the sound of babbling she heard coming from her niece’s room. 

They’d placed a spell over the bassinet, an invisible baby monitor of sorts that alerted them on the nights Sabrina was unable to self-soothe. Tonight was no such night, in fact it was Hilda unable to self-soothe this time. 

“Hello, my little love,” she cooed softly when she stepped into the dimly lit room, bright eyes finding her own the moment she came into view. “I’m not so sleepy either.” Taking a moment to look over curious little features, she gave a watery laugh before slipping tender hands beneath the tiny body and lifting her niece into her arms. “Do you want to come sit with me for a little while? Hmm?” 

A tiny hand reached up, baby babbles curling Hilda’s lips into a fond smile as small fingers tickled at her chin. 

“I’ll take that as a yes, shall I?” Hilda chuckled fondly as she turned slowly and began walking towards the heavy armchair sitting in the corner of the nursery. They’d placed it in here a couple of days after the baby’s arrival, both herself and Zelda alternating feeding time. Oftentimes, Hilda had also heard her sister singing softly to their niece when she believed no one to be around. She never mentioned it, of course. It was a secret shared between aunty and child that she wouldn’t ruin. 

Lowering herself down onto the deep cushion, she slowly leaned back, exhaling a sigh of both exhaustion and comfort as she felt Sabrina squirming slightly in her grip before the babe settled when Hilda’s eyes fell upon her. Thin little wisps of blonde were starting to grow thicker as time went on and blue eyes were slowly changing colour. She was growing nicely, learning quickly. She was going to be a beautiful young witch, of that Hilda was certain. 

She inhaled deeply through her nose, allowing her eyes to finally water and her tears to fall as they wished as she spoke. “He was very handsome, your father,” she chuckled softly, “many a young witch in the academy thought so. Oh, he only had eyes for your mother though.” She remembered the first time Edward told her of his mortal love, “For a while, I was the only one who knew. He knew what Zelds would say, knew the coven wouldn’t accept their relationship but they loved one another enough not to care.” 

Hilda paused for a moment, allowing her thoughts to take over her words, until she felt a little tug at her hair. Looking down, she found Sabrina to be frowning up at her as though wanting her to continue. It pulled a warm laugh from Hilda. 

“Oh, you’ll fit in just fine here my little lamb.” And then, because they had been thoughts plaguing her mind for the past few months, whenever she would allow them in, she continued, “This is your home now, my dove. And I’m going to make sure you never believe otherwise. Nothing will be off-limits. No room, no object, no memory. I will talk about your parents every day if you wish, you will know who they were and what they did for you. They loved you with all of their hearts and your Aunt Zelda and I will too.” She lifted Sabrina a little higher in her arms to press a tender kiss to her forehead before continuing, “We may not always make the right choices and you may not always agree with our parenting methods but believe me when I say, we will do all that we can to do right by you, my love.” 

And, as though she had understood the promises Hilda had been making, Sabrina’s lips curled into a small smile as the fingers that had been in Hilda’s hair fell down to rest upon her collar bone just above the heart that already beat for the child in her arms. 

“Thank you, my love.”


End file.
